Damage
Damage is one of the two main stats in Injustice Mobile, along with Health. Damage is the statistic from which most of a character's damage dealt is calculated. All characters have a base damage, which is their damage at level 1, without promotions and support cards. This ranges from 190 (Cyborg/Prime and Green Arrow/Insurgency) to 3,000 (Shazam/New 52). In battle, damage is represented by text. Basic attacks and Super Move are displayed as white text, Special Attacks are displayed as yellow text, Crit attacks are displayed as red text, no matter what attack used, and reflected damage is purple (with a white-ish "force-field" surrounding the character representing a shield reflecting back the damage) while healing effects display a green text. Arkham Knight Batman Critical damage.PNG|Batman dealing CRIT damage to an opponent. Injustice 2 Superman reflecting damage.PNG|Superman reflected back the damage at his attacker through gear's effect. AO Batman healing.png|Batman heals himself through the gear's effect. Increasing damage This can be done by leveling and Promoting the character. At level 50 and elite VII, a gold card's damage would becomes 29 times of their base damage (x5.8 from leveling, x5 from promotions). This value is roughly 13.92 and 22 for bronze and silver cards respectively. Since cards can now be promoted to Elite X and Level 60, these values are likely more at these higher levels. Support cards All characters have unique support-enhancement cards bought with Power Credits to modify their damage stat (+10%). For example, Superman is affected by the Son of Krypton card, which increases his damage stat by 10%, while Lois Lane increases his health stat by 10% and Fortress of Solitude increases his energy regeneration by 10%. Additionally, alliance support cards bought with Alliance Credits affect ALL characters. The damage alliance support cards include Tim Drake (+3%, 10 credits), Ravager (+4%, 20 credits), Starfire (+5%, 30 credits), Talia al Ghul (+6%, 40 credits), and The Spectre (+7%, 50 credits). This adds up to a +35% damage total. Augments The 2.6 update introduced Survivor Mode, Gear Sets, and also the ability to enhance your character's base damage, health, Crit chance and Crit damage, thus allowing your character to become stronger then before. It is possible to raise your character's base damage stat by exactly 300 points, which also affects final stats. For example, a fully augmented Bane/Luchador will have the same final damage stat as a non-augmented The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad (whose damage stats are 1,100 and 1,400, respectively). How the damage stat is used Without any other modifications, the damage of various attacks can be derived as a percentage of the damage stat. Some characters, such as Raven and Killer Frost/Prime, have 4% combo enders, while Martian Manhunter/Prime and Darkseid/Apokolips have a base 2% combo ender that is further modified randomly by their passives. Shazam/Prime's Super Move is only 30% of his damage stat, due to his passive. For characters with 3 or 4 hit heavy combos only (with the exception of Killer Frost/Prime, who has a 4-hit heavy combo but the last two hits only do 2%, and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat, who also has a 4-hit combo but the last hit only does 2%). Characters with 2-hit heavy combos (Shazam, Doomsday/Prime/Doomsday/Regime, Harley Quinn except for Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight and Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad, whom both have 4-hits of 4%) usually have their damage compensated to 5% + 7%, adding up to 12%, same as a 3-hit 4% combo but generating less power (with the exception of Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, who has a 2-hit combo for 4% each only). The Arkham Knight is a unique case that does 6-hit heavy combos: 4% - 4% - 4% - 4% - 3% - 3%. Assuming an average of 25% resisted in Online Battle and not accounting for any other effects, an unblocked special 2 that reaches more than 125% damage with its taps/swipes will be more efficient in dealing damage than a super move, and reaching over 187.5% will do more damage than a Super Move. In Standard Battle, reaching 166.7% on a special 2 will be more efficient in dealing damage than the super move. Additionally, specials have much more options and special effects than super moves including gear, and power that goes over 3 bars will be wasted when opting for super moves while it will be saved when using specials. However, as super moves cannot be blocked and does not require focused swiping or tapping, they are still very popular in casual play. Additionally, specials and Super Move can be upgraded by up to 9 times to increase their damage, +10% (of their own original damage, not as a percentage of the damage stat) for the first 4 times and +5% for the last 5 times, totaling +65%. For example, Superman/Red Son has a base damage of 1000. Without considering the effects of any other characters on his team, the maximum damage of his super move is: 1000 * 29 * (1+35%) * 150% * (1+10%*4+5%*5) ≈ 96896 Damage increases due to passives do not affect the damage stat shown on the card. Highest base damage Female characters Female characters can benefit from Wonder Woman/600's passive, gaining +30% damage and power generation. Highest total base stats Trivia *As of the 2.6 update, knockout blows (except the match-ending blow) do not have any accompanying damage text, and the text was also changed to be smaller. *When Damage or Health stats exceed 9,999, they are represented with K for thousand, so 10,000 becomes 10K. This is always rounded down. Damage or healing pop ups during battle are not abbreviated. *Batman/Arkham Origins in the final match of battle 49 (the second last battle of area 7) used to have the highest visible (i.e. non-Survivor or promotion effect) and permanent (i.e. non-challenge) damage stat in the game, at 70K (the 2808 damage from his heavy basic attacks suggests 70,200). He has since been overtaken by Superman/Blackest Night in battle 56 at 157K (the 3153 damage from his light basic attacks suggests 157,650). However, while The Flash/Wally West Rebirth before him has 154k damage stated on his card, his light basic attacks deal 5418 damage, which suggests a damage stat of 270,900. *Survivor opponents from very high matches (usually depends on the characters' stats that the player is using and is scaled, although this usually happens around round 12) can hit over 200,000 with their special 1, suggesting a damage stat exceeding 300K, although they can have gear to modify their damage. *Shazam/New 52 is the only character to break the limit of combined stats as even though his stats are divided by two, it still surpasses even Batman/Flashpoint and Superman/Injustice 2's 2,800 by 50 more. Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology